


Innocent

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 和群里坑唧太太一起开的龙化梗脑洞，以及结教会线重逢战盗贼头头那句“把你抓走卖掉可以赚一大笔”……多么有理想有追求的盗贼啊！成全你！是刀子。纯刀哦，BE一直线。可能引起不快的成分：一句带过的抹布、精神崩坏、呕吐描写、血腥暴力、药物洗脑、非人道对待……是安定运转的喵喵。CP：修伯特X菲尔迪南特





	1. Chapter 1

吃吧。

他听到一个声音，温和良善，让人无从反抗。

掌心里的药物是五颜六色的圆片，含进喉咙，才渐渐分解为黏附在喉管内侧的酸苦粉末。

恍惚只是一瞬间，他再次张开手，发现那些药物还被握在掌心，体温与冷汗将它们的边缘融化成不规则的形状。

吃吧，吃吧。帝国感谢你的贡献。

他再次听见那个声音，慈祥又傲慢，内里的嘲笑与厌恶晃荡着泼洒了一地。

这可是尊贵伟大的皇帝陛下当年受过的苦，躺在这份牺牲上的你是想让她的血肉白白浪费吗？

眩晕。

没有人说话，这里只有他一个人。

菲尔迪南特费力地抬起眼皮，刺眼又单调的白光照亮了整个空间。混沌不清的色块蠕动着，冰冷的钢铁制品倒还能显出清晰的线条。

诡异的焦躁感爬上颤抖着的身躯，促使他试图去抓住什么，或许是恋人身上的一片衣物？

在一片模糊的世界里，他准确地捕捉到熟悉的暗影，仿佛不再属于自己的手臂肿胀发麻，仅仅是抬起的动作就让难耐的刺痛灼烧了全身。幸好喉咙早已嘶哑干涸，哪怕张开嘴也无法发出任何声音，否则若是让他听见自己痛苦的呻吟，那该多让他担心啊。

柔软而温暖的触感缠绕住了伸出的手，过度钝化的触觉无法传递过于细致的感受，然而他是断然不可能弄错的。菲尔迪南特安心地叹息着，无声呢喃着恋人的名字。

修伯特。

啊啊，我的爱人。

他试图继续睁开眼睛好再看看那个人的脸，再听听那个人对自己说出的话语，可蚊呐的振翅声响了起来。

嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡嗡。

烦躁的，令人生厌的，让空荡荡的胃里残留的酸水难以遏制地翻涌而出的恶心噪音。

柔软内脏翻滚着沉降，牵扯出缠绕不清的滑腻剧痛，让人怀疑它们是否破裂了，却又被肠子死死抵住它们的去势。几乎透明的酸水寻不着出路，只得逆流翻滚而上，止不住地涌出嘴角。松弛无力的面部肌肉放任它们盈满唇齿间的罅隙，再从嘴边滑落。

他不太确定自己是不是吐了出来，嘴角的湿意被什么事物轻柔拭去，只留下喉道内恍惚不实的灼烧感与持续抽搐着的胃，剧烈的咳呛与急促的呼吸把蚊呐的声音盖了下去，他意识到有人在小心翼翼地扶住自己，试图让他躺下。

修伯特。

啊，当然，是修伯特。只有修伯特会如此珍而重之地对待他，温柔得像是培育花朵的园丁，虔诚如信徒膜拜庙宇间的偶像。

熟悉又温柔的低沉嗓音在耳畔呢喃，他听不懂那些盘旋往复的音律在表达什么，安心的感觉却从心脏里涌出，徐徐盈满全身。

当那双熟悉的双手温柔抚过他的后背，菲尔迪南特终于愿意合上双眼，纵容自己再次沉入充满了荒诞梦境的睡眠。

* * *

艾吉尔前任宰相的官邸在安巴尔有着优越的地理位置，地下更是布置有数条通往皇宫的密道。早在皇帝登基之日，这座占地宽广的建筑物便遭到封禁，五年之后更是荒废到传出不少闹鬼之类的荒唐流言。实际上，此处早已被亚兰德尔大公麾下势力接收，隐秘地改造成了人工魔兽的小型生产基地。

天花板原本豪奢的装饰早已被拆除，只剩下冷冰冰的灰白石块本身。钢铁支架撑起四方蓝色布帘，隔着帘子传来仿佛永无止歇的机械嗡鸣，新生魔兽的低吼，基地管理人员的足音，以及血肉被烧灼的焦臭。如今正在秘密进行的人体实验，不过是在这处改建后铺满了各色管线的异样光景中，多分割出一小方更为冰冷病态的空间而已。

“这个反应，无论如何也称不上有效吧。”

确认躺回铁条床上的实验对象失去意识后，宫内卿立刻抽身站起，方才温柔细致的行止仿佛从未存在。冰冷的目光扫过不远处那位大公直属的精英“医生”，话语中的质疑全然不加掩饰。

“啊，这大可不必担心。”

对帝国如今堪称一人之下万人之上的存在毫无敬意，甚至用更大的嘲弄意味回敬过去，戴着黑色鸟嘴面具的医生干巴巴地笑了两声：“轻微的排斥反应非常正常。您要是实在贵人事忙，那大可以重新申请调阅实验报告的副作用说明文本，实验体刚才的表现完全没有超出预想范围。这已经是一个很大的成功了，宫内卿……大人。”

黑魔法师默默记下对方言辞中露骨的辱蔑之处，刻意放软了口气，以一种适当的平和口吻再次开口。

“可是，我依然认为，阁下在实验体有意识的时候，不应当像方才那样……”

医生将双手收进衣袍两侧的口袋，发出冷漠的一声嗤笑。

“放心好了。他不可能听懂的。”

“但是……”

或许是修伯特的演技过于到位，大公直属的医生厌烦地咋舌，不出声地咒骂了一句“愚蠢的野兽”，把数天前的说辞重复了一遍。

“在纹章血脉被激活到接近临界点的现在，他根本无法接收到任何外界信息，只是个沉浸在幻觉世界里的疯子而已。你——啊，您请好好配合我们的工作，看顾好那个实验体，别让他被自己的呕吐物呛死就好。”

另外同样戴着鸟嘴面具两个白袍工作人员提着银白色手提箱，熟练而机械地将推车上的药物和仪器分门别类，一一收纳。一系列让人眼花缭乱的操作后，他们以一个修伯特无法窥视到箱内的角度，谨慎地向医生倾斜箱体，展示内里收纳好的事物。医生点点头，箱子便啪一声合拢。

钢制床头柜上变得空空荡荡，没有留下任何可供揣摩分析的线索。

“那么，今天的陪护程序也和之前一样。吾等告退。”

宫内卿大人。

最后五个字只剩下了近乎敷衍的含混低语，修伯特面无表情地目送他们拉开布帘，步履匆忙地消失在通往地下的楼梯末端，这才重新拉起布帘，仔细叠好方才擦拭过菲尔迪南特嘴角的手帕，将沾染了唾液与少量胃酸的织物小心翼翼地藏进某个隐秘的贴身口袋。

兴许能从中分析出部分药物的主要成分。

他从未放松过对敌人虚实的刺探，今天手帕上散发出来的药味浓郁程度前所未有，而另一种更加熟悉的气味则更加顽固。

血腥味。

明明看不到半点血丝掺杂，那股血腥味却越来越浓，几乎要塞满他的鼻腔。

躺在床上的青年一点动静都没有，若非胸口还有着极微小的起伏，看上去和尸体也没有什么区别。

从那群劫掠修道院的盗贼手中寻获菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔，不过是一个月前的事情。

修伯特还能清晰地回忆起自己打开那间脏污的暗房时，外间苍白的光源映照出的是一副怎样悲惨的光景。

瘫倒在地的青年被毛糙的麻绳粗暴地反剪着双臂捆绑起来，橙色长发散乱委地，满是灰土。囚人几乎是完全赤裸着的，新旧不一的紫红擦伤与淤青指印遍布全身，下半身更是只能用一片狼藉来形容。琥珀色的双眼黯淡无神，半睁着——又或许是半闭着，茫然地透过地板，注视着某处无尽的虚空，对带着浓厚血腥味走进房间的修伯特毫无反应，仿佛存在于此的不过是一个破旧的躯壳。

哪怕可能对这件罕见的商品造成伤害导致折价，盗贼们依然选择了急功近利的宣泄欲望。

他应该早些想到这一点的。修伯特在内心冷静地指出自己的疏漏，随即对这一点毫无利益可言的反省感到些许困惑。

艾吉尔家的继承人，前任宰相的嫡子，无论从哪个角度来说，都对目前的帝国没有太大用处。

尽管如此，修伯特依然秉承着一贯的做法，将盗贼团以及所有相关的线索清理干净，没有给教会方面留下任何可供追溯的线索。

接下来的发展并不复杂，亚兰德尔大公那边的技术员们一直想要针对拥有纹章的人进行某些……更进一步的实验，并且极其诚恳地宣称研究成果能极大地改进人工魔兽的制造工艺，以及给无纹章的普通人带来更多的福祉。

修伯特不太确定是哪一点打动了自己的主君，可掌控更多操控纹章力量的技术确是帝国的需要，然后她忠心耿耿的宫内卿手上恰好有着一个精神陷入半崩溃状态的适格人选——事情就这样定了下来。

实验体。

没有编号，也没有代称。亚兰德尔大公派出的技术员——或者说，医护人员们轻率地定下了新的称呼。

所有可供修伯特参阅的文件都是翔实可信的，相比之下，实验的规划与场地简陋得近乎可笑。

投放药物。

观察反应。

投放药物。

观察反应。

投放药物。

观察反应。

仿佛无止尽的循环，其终点却只有一个，而主导实验的医护人员们也对此毫不讳言。

“直到实验体报废为止。”

报废。

对于这个单词，修伯特仅仅是稍稍挑起了一边的眉毛，翻阅封面空白的说明手册的速度依然恒定不变。纸张上印刷的文字游戏属于双方心照不宣的默契，作为帝国唯一可以亲临实验现场的监察人员，修伯特反倒在确立自身定位的问题上遇到了些许麻烦。

安抚他，欺骗他，改造他的脑内认知，让实验体驯服地，主动地乃至牺牲奉献式地配合着毫无人道可言的实验——这本是修伯特的专长与作为监察员的职责所在。然而没等他开始动手，占据主场优势的鼠辈们便迫不及待地抢了先。不知名的药物只用了一个晚上就漂亮地摧毁了本就不安定的圣骑士的精神，让次日迎接宫内卿视察进度的医务人员们隔着面具透出“要你何用”的凉薄嘲笑。

由此而生的不愉快几乎毁掉了修伯特的睡眠——他睡得确实不多，因此这无限接近于挫败感的愤怒便显得愈发难以忍受。

双方的僵持持续到了正式注射促进纹章活性化药物的那一天。面对尖锐的金属针头，实验体第一次出现了剧烈的反抗。

戴着鸟嘴面具的医护人员们像是轻盈的纸片，被半发狂状态的菲尔迪南特随手抓起，甩开、投掷、抛飞、踢打的演出着实赏心悦目。修伯特几乎要忍耐不住嘴角的自然上扬，他甚至记下了好几张摔歪了的面具下边的脸。这群扣扣索索躲在黑暗里的孱弱小丑，怎么可能是在战场驰骋多年的圣骑士的对手？

愉快的袖手旁观一直持续到那群慌慌张张的废物们终于想起还有那么一位名义上的监督者在场，开始愤怒地指责修伯特的不作为。对此宫内卿大人并没有作出任何辩护，仅仅是保持着得体的沉默，迈过那些滚倒在地，哀声痛呼的医护人员，在实验体身前不到半米处站定。

如同受伤猛兽一般的艾吉尔家嫡子此刻已是强弩之末，修伯特可以清楚地观察到他被大滴冷汗打湿黏在皮肤上的发丝，微微发抖的膝盖以及苍白脸颊上泛起的病态红晕——哪怕他不出面，这个人大概也会在不久后力竭晕倒吧。

修伯特并不愿细想对方此刻的安静是否属于某种微妙的差别待遇，他谨慎地伸出手，轻轻握住菲尔迪南特的手臂。

过于灼热的体温差点让他想要松开，对方的身体轻微抖动了一下，茫然的视线依然没有聚焦的迹象。

“菲尔迪南特。”

他试探着低声呼唤对方名字，收不到半点反应。实验体显然已经平静下来，但与之前的疯狂相比，却又转变得太过突兀，也平静得太过漠然。

修伯特牵引着脚步虚浮的实验体，引导他在病床边坐下，双手牢牢钳制住那双颤抖着的手腕，抬头示意医护人员可以过来打针了。

直到药物发生作用为止，那个曾经拥有过一个响亮名字的实验体仅仅是困倦地注视着灰黑色的天花板，没有再看任何人一眼。

为了保证实验体的安定与配合——冠冕堂皇的把柄就这样顺利到手，修伯特至少在明面上占据了些许主动。虽然修伯特至今依然未能从傲慢的铁壁下寻找到空隙，可他的到场与监控同样是代表着主君与帝国的威慑，逼着这群人循规蹈矩，不至于再次放肆地挑战他的权威。

与那群没什么水平的家伙相比，对实验体的看护反倒有些——

“………………忒亚。”

虚弱的，微小的，泡沫一般脆弱不实的声音消散了。

修伯特抬起头，正好可以看到躺在病床上的青年微动的唇瓣与半睁着的眼睛。

“菲尔迪南特？”

对这个名字产生了一点反应，实验体茫然地转过视线，融化的蜂蜜色里承载着的恍惚慢慢转变为一种奇妙的柔和。

“……修伯特。”

人是会欺骗自己的生物。

为了帝国，为了亲友，为了爱人，为了大义——实验体给自己编造的谎言似乎把这一切都囊括了进去。

不太确定失常的精神世界这次又编造了怎样的剧本，修伯特尽可能表现出亲近又不至于逾矩的态度，不费多少力气就把向他伸出双手的实验体扶了起来，让那头重新恢复了光泽的柔顺长发枕在自己肩头。

这是让对方安静下来最有效的方法，修伯特并不想对着一个不讲道理的疯子无端浪费唇舌与体力。幸好，即使他向来抗拒与人近距离接触，可出于职责需要的话，这种程度的短暂依偎并不算得难熬。

菲尔迪南特现在的体重很轻，实验开始后，他迅速地消瘦下去，却又偏执地停滞在了某个微妙的界限。皮肤呈现一种接近透明的苍白，触碰起来有种异样的光滑凝实——如同某种高级细腻的白色瓷器，只不过内里承载着的并非身体主人曾经喜好的馥郁茶汤，而是更为危险、强大、浓浊的纹章之血。

实验有效。

修伯特能听到那些鼠辈们窸窸窣窣地发出见不得人的窃喜，仿佛这场“实验”本质不过是他们对帝国统治者与她忠实辅佐的一次嘲弄，却意外地结出了漂亮的果实。

可他们对这颗看起来相当诱人的果实依然没有表现出足够的警惕——或者说，欲望。

那种高高在上的藐视与这种不协调感足以让修伯特保持着足够的警觉，却让他在思考中漏掉了菲尔迪南特这次呓语中故事的脉络，直到他感觉到衣角被轻轻牵动。

“……菲尔迪南特？”

“教堂……不，贝尔娜缇塔。嗯，那很好。你才是应该……不，一切都是为了帝国……对吧，修伯特？”

他的低语是含混而轻柔的，让人联想到咕哝着的猫科动物，可虚无的表情与失焦的双眼却让那些支离破碎的语句变得格外瘆人。只有在少数时候，比如现在，他的话语会稍稍恢复类似正常人的脉络，而不是某种晦涩难懂的无意义碎片。

幸好，依靠在他肩头的青年沉浸在自己的世界里，完全没有发现唯一听众的走神，注视着自己流淌在修伯特身上的暖色发丝，眼里尽是温柔的水光。

“结婚之后，得多加注意才行。毕竟说好了由我冠贝斯特拉的姓氏……嗯，也许得从现在开始适应，不然说错了那得多失礼啊。”

稀薄的体力很快便消耗殆尽，菲尔迪南特的声音慢慢地低了下去，越来越轻，越来越弱，似乎要遁入某个永远不会醒来的美梦。

“菲尔迪南特·冯·贝斯特拉。”

他抬起琥珀色的眼睛，望向沉默无声的修伯特，嘴角泛起让人联想到夕阳的温暖微笑。

“我的名字是……菲尔迪南特·冯·贝斯特拉。”

“是的。”

修伯特轻声安抚，看着倚靠在自己肩头的圣骑士眼皮一点点垂落，却还顽固地试图重复一遍。

“菲尔迪南特……冯……冯…——”

含混不清的尾音几乎听不清了，抓在修伯特衣角的手指仍坚持着微微下坠的力道。

“……贝斯特拉。”

修伯特轻声帮他补充完整，俯身在露出心满意足表情的可怜人额前落下一吻，轻轻拉开自己的衣物下摆。

属于圣骑士的那只手这次很轻易地就松开了，接着被监护人以不必要的细致收纳进那条让人只能联想到裹尸布的惨白色薄被里。

扶着失去意识的菲尔迪南特躺下，修伯特站起身，与学生时代相比剪短许多的刘海在颧骨上投下浅薄的阴影。

“真是的。”

不用掏出怀表，一直默算着时间的宫内卿自然知道，今天菲尔迪南特清醒的时间又缩短了许多。这意味着他不必继续在这处令人不快的实验场所里浪费更多的时间，前线的战报与帝国内部反对派们的动向才是他应当付出更多精力去处理的事务。

只是，与菲尔迪南特——不，实验体这样相处时，总是全速运作的大脑可以稍稍放松下来，形成一种有些另类的休息，无形之中反倒提高了他处理其余事务的效率。

何等讽刺。

不过……今天听到的譫言妄语倒是新鲜得有些出奇。

结婚。

修伯特微微挑起了一边眉毛，即使这里只有他和昏睡中的菲尔迪南特，他也不愿意让自己的表情管理出现任何疏失。

那是与他的人生完全无关的遥远事务，即便发生，也注定是某个谋划的一环，属于献予帝国或主君的一种微小利益。

而病榻上陷入昏迷的这个人，与修伯特计划中的未来一切全然无关，正以肉眼可见的速度走向毁灭。

说不上失望或者不满，他直起身，自然下垂的指尖隔着手套，轻轻划过那曾经炽热强健的苍白干瘦指节。

嶙峋的干燥触感与过低的温度，无言地催促着他去联想到某些肮脏不吉的事项。

修伯特一动不动，他能感觉到，自己传递过去的体温，仿佛落入了无底深渊。实验体的手指依然是冰凉的，恒定在某个异于常人的标准。热量都被吸走了，吞噬了，涓滴不剩地注入某个超脱人类认知的不可见核心——

违背常识的荒诞想象自然而然地浮现，随即被从莫名恍惚中清醒过来的男人随手挥散。

他躬下身，将额头抵在菲尔迪南特微凉的额前。

“……好梦。”

虚伪的安慰让紧闭着的眼皮一阵轻颤，修伯特冷静地等待着，最终，什么都没有发生。

什么都没有发生。

* * *

血液会说话。

轰隆隆，轰隆隆。一刻不停，在耳边反复冲刷。

菲尔迪南特沉浸在茫然与漠然的夹缝间，看到无限个自己，无限个幻像。难以形容的无形之物推搡着他，逼迫着他向下沉降得更深，更深，更深——

可湖底有的只是一片深邃又温暖的黑暗。

仰望着湖面上的另一个自己，他觉得自己的知觉依然清晰，湖面上驻足的自己同样清醒地注视着那些涌动探入湖面的腥臭恶意。

水面变得浑浊，无形之物窃窃私语，试图搅动漩涡。

湖水依然宁静得如同亘古不变的冰山，数颗温暖的星星在湖底的深邃黑暗中浮现，它们并不闪亮，甚至有些黯淡。疲累，忧愁，不安，孤独……星星们闪烁，流淌出悲伤的古朴歌谣。

那是多么让人难过的事情啊。

远方的存在并没有召唤他，相反，他能感受到他们令人费解的温柔与担忧——回去吧。回去吧。你不应该来这里，你不应当分担如此沉重的孤寂与悲伤。

不。

温水毫无预兆地沸腾，他听到自己轻薄的幻象大声回答。

我看到了，我听到了，我感受到了，那就无法忍耐，更不能对这些污浊卑鄙的恶兽视若无睹——

错乱恶心的无形触手欢欣鼓舞，从冥冥高空中落下，想要将他再次捕获。

菲尔迪南特闭上了眼睛。

湖面上的自己是隆起的一部分，湖面下的自己是流淌的一部分。

温热的液体流遍全身，不，更正确地说，或许是他终于与这片古老的，深邃的，温柔的幽绿湖水融为一体。

分离是不自然的，回归才是他应当前往的方向。

皮肤，肌肉，骨骼，骨髓，内脏，他的每一个细胞都在欢呼，然后死去。他从内至外地融成一汪无知无觉的池水，尚未分解的内脏碎片在其中上下沉浮，他甚至能够看到纹路柔软细腻如粉色珊瑚的细小碎块，可那也很快地溶解、消失了。

不可思议的是，他的意识依然清醒，而且一点都感觉不到害怕或痛苦。冥冥中有什么遥远又亲近的存在，高不可攀，同时近在咫尺。永恒的宁静充斥着这片空间，让他发出一声满足的叹息。

毁灭完成，新生开始。

无数崭新的细胞分裂出来，全新的器官与系统如同春日里的枝蔓，摇曳着生长成笔墨难以描绘的美丽线条。

似乎有谁在呼唤。

会是谁呢。

隔着摇荡着的美丽湖水，他再也听不清了。

* * *

实验成功了。实验失败了。

截然相反的结果和谐无比地一体呈现，似乎在嘲笑他们的愚蠢与自不量力。

你们怎么敢挑战纹章的权威呢。

你们怎么能质疑这血脉的力量呢。

既然不相信，竟然不崇敬，居然不仰望，胆敢不服从——那就再一次伏身在地，聆听神明对你们的嘲讽，接受怪物降下的惩罚，流尽身躯里的最后一滴血来冲刷你们犯下的罪行吧！

很久以前，修伯特曾经在路过修道院花园时，听到某个熟悉的声音抑扬顿挫地咏唱出似是某部流行歌剧的选段。不愧是能让天马也为之欢欣鼓舞的歌声，即便是清唱也有种自然而饱满的华丽，咏唱者自当是虔诚的，可那份饱满情绪下，却有着些许不确信的动摇。

修伯特因着那份摇荡的不安稍稍驻足，才听到了一声近乎叹息的低声自语。

“曲子是不差，可这歌词真是让人喜欢不起来啊。”

那个时候，绿篱另一边的菲尔迪南特脸上会是什么样的表情？漠不关心地重新迈步的自己又是否转动过“或许可以拉拢他”之类的荒谬念头？

如今，一切幻觉都消失了。

短短数秒之前，一切都很正常。

服下药物的实验体一如既往地出现了明显的药物反应，医护人员将之逐一记录成从不公开给帝国的原始档案，交头接耳的轻声细语中充满了粘稠的恶意。修伯特和以前一样，负责搀扶着实验体稳坐在病床上，免得他突然倒下，把那些几乎可以当饭吃的巨量药物又吐出来。

就是在这个时候，实验体抬起了手。

作为异变的开端，这个动作实在过于自然。

它绝非什么特殊的情况，而是某种符合自然的道理规律。于是，在场的所有人都看到了它，认知到了它，不由自主地接受了它，却完全不能思考其中蕴含了何等意味。

掌心轻轻贴在修伯特的腰侧，恰好将一柄暗袋中的短匕按压出不太明显的形状。

在包括修伯特在内的所有人反应过来之前，宫内卿高大修长的身躯便被非人的可怕力道猛然甩了出去。

淡蓝色的隔离布帘充当了脊背的第一次缓冲，意外柔软的布料裹着修伯特撞上墙角时，他甚至没有感觉到多少疼痛。

黑魔法师本能地绷紧了身体，试图挣开布料的缠绕重新站起，可体内的异变却严重阻碍了他的行动。

阴暗、沉凝又黏腻的魔力像是遇到了天敌，即使被主人钢铁般的意志牢牢钳制，也无法阻拦它们飞速融化消散的步伐。

魔力的风毫无征兆地膨胀起来，失控的魔力从大地里，从空气中，从苍穹之外，从活物体内奔涌而至，朝着超越人智的某个存在顶礼膜拜。

狂暴到了至极的魔力奔流中心点无人可以接近，圣洁的白色辉光涌动着，依附在线条开始扭曲变形的实验体身上。

象征着力量，掌管大地，四圣人之一，圣奇霍尔的纹章。

修伯特第一次亲眼目睹到它在现实中展现出如此清晰的姿态。

下一秒，狂暴化的魔力化作了人类可以理解的物理现象。飓风般的冲击波以闪亮的纹章为中心迸发而出，在半密闭的空间里席卷了一切。

最靠近实验体的铁架病床与钢制床头柜直接扭曲成了倒伏的破烂，铺满地面的不知名管线像是获得了生命一般狂乱舞动，将所有靠近中心点的事物绞得粉碎。混杂着浓烈血腥气的暴风一路扫荡，离得近的人像玩偶般被掀飞又重重摔落，落点可能是地板，墙壁，天花板，甚至是远处培养水槽内皮肉尚未长成的魔兽身上。

被震得酥软的天花板发出闷雷般持续不断的异响，以那个异物为中心，如瀑布般不住扩大着塌陷面积。修伯特还没来得及咒骂一声大公那些对建筑物疏于保养的手下，便被泥灰与砖块的浪涛卷入。遭受重击的瞬间，模糊一片的视野内，似乎有什么东西朝着自己所在的方向闪了一闪。

尖锐的，明亮的，柔和的，与这处混乱的地狱截然不同，仿佛要守护什么宝物一般规整且富有秩序的魔力轻柔地编织起来，是某种他曾经非常熟悉的白魔法——

意识在此中断。

再次醒来的时候，前任宰相的官邸内部已是一片火海。

明亮的——温暖的，美丽的橙红色火苗熊熊燃烧，像是某人曾经缱绻在他胸前的发丝，热情地舔舐着建筑物内的每一个角落，让砖石钢铁都在这甜美的火焰中融化崩塌。

远处传来墙壁垮塌的轰鸣与爆燃特有的震动，腥臭至极的恶心气味与烟气混杂在一起，灌入呼吸器官，燎过脆弱的肺泡，强迫承载着喉头震颤着发出剧烈咳呛。

快要消融的白魔法残余灵光在修伯特与断壁残垣间撑出微小而洁净的空隙，让他暂时逃离了被压成一滩肉酱，或者在昏迷状态下被毒烟熏死的命运。

屏障。

圣骑士们所擅长的，最具辨识度的，用于保护同伴的白魔法。

修伯特努力忽视那个微弱闪烁着、随时可能崩溃的脆弱庇护，试图唤起自己最为信赖的黑魔法。然而，这片区域的魔力依然不受控制，它们像是陷入了狂欢，对法师的召唤视若无睹，无拘无束地四下逸散。

这里是毫无疑问的地狱。

存在的只有血与火，以及尖锐又冰冷的利刃。

陌生的——全然陌生的那个造物停留在火场的中心，一丝不苟地执行着屠戮。

魔兽与人类垂死的哀嚎与惨叫震耳欲聋，却不能让平等降下的天罚产生半分迟疑。

怪物。野兽。欺瞒者。

他与主君曾经倾泻在大司教身上的词语似乎又一次寻获了用武之地，可他此刻却口干舌燥到无法发声。

不合时宜的颤栗沿着脊椎一路下沉，修伯特眼睁睁看着那双非人的利爪如何轻而易举地破开魔兽的胸膛，覆盖着珍珠色鳞片的小臂怎样野蛮地没入腹腔拉扯出瀑布般跌落的鲜血与内脏。长而柔韧的银色长尾联结着残破布料下几乎完全赤裸的后背与尾椎，鞭子一般不讲道理地蛮横扫过，生着尖刺的锐利鳞甲将戴着鸟嘴面具的人类拦腰撕成两半。

……真美。

新鲜滚烫的污血不住流淌过来，甚至在一定程度上减弱了修伯特所在方向的火势。横七竖八泼洒在这栋宅邸里的尸块实在太多了，以至于他根本没有余力去分辨它们是否存在任何本质上的不同。

失去人形的龙爪踩碎瓦砾，轻易得如同刀子切开黄油。那个造物在无数的死亡中趟出一条以血肉铺就的神圣道路，直直指向骤然沉寂的火场中，最后一个活物。

修伯特第一次近距离目睹这个扭曲的恶果，为了杀戮与死亡而生的圣洁，初生啼鸣便造就血雨火海的无垢之物——

半龙化的菲尔迪南特·冯·艾吉尔。

没有了天花板的断壁残垣中，月光不合时宜地洒落。

白银铸就的双角自耳后隆起，斜斜刺向夜空的姿态尖利又崎岖，如镜子一般映照出猎猎狂舞的火舌，煌煌闪耀。萧条空荡的病号服仅剩下了些许细碎布条，寒碜地卡在锋锐的骨刃与倒刺之间。泛着柔和光芒的高挑躯体近乎完全赤裸，珍珠色的鳞片是肉与骨之间庄严又美妙的点缀。四肢和腰身比原本瘦了一圈，肌肉线条匀称而流畅，给人以一种充满了柔韧与弹性的印象。手指与双足化作削铁如泥的银色利爪，即便是铺天盖地的血潮，也无法在那纤细又优雅的弧度上留下半点污迹。

阳光开朗，或是病入膏肓的旧日印象都从它的身上剥落了，只剩下湖水般平静而超拔的圣人面容。

怪物。

修伯特逼迫自己集中精神，再次往这个单词上投注力道，同时又小心不让它从脸上从齿间从唇畔滑落，以免在这全然陌生的生物脸上刺出过于熟悉的受伤表情。

高贵的存在并未察觉面前人类的微小挣扎，它随手抛出手中红黑色的一团脏污，不知来源于哪个物种的血肉在巨大动能的驱使下撕裂大气，肉眼可见的扭曲气浪裹挟起压住血肉之躯的沉重瓦砾，轰然撞开酥软墙面，让外间新鲜甜美的潮湿夜风吹了进来。

远处隐约有人声鼎沸，皇宫方向更是传来夹杂着军队调度时特有的金属碰撞声。

“无需惧怕。”

熟悉的音色加上了脱离俗世、高居云端的优美和弦，让人想起教堂里的管风琴与颂圣的乐班。

“害虫已经全部清除了。”

俯视着他的半龙停了一停，微微歪斜了头颅。尽皆转变为植物新芽般娇嫩鲜亮的绿色长发滑过尖长的洁白耳郭，流泻成一道曼妙的波浪，脸上渐渐渗出让修伯特毛骨悚然的纯然疑惑。

那和许多年前，某个不服输的年轻贵族捧着理学笔记本追在他身后的表情如出一辙——

炽热鲜血从前额不住淌落，修伯特竭尽全力抬起没有了知觉的手臂，擦去遮蔽视野的血痕与旧日幻影，试图从那静谧的青色竖瞳中看出什么，可那里埋葬了一切情感，只有一片平和与安宁。

“你在哭吗？人之子啊。”

——FIN——


	2. Chapter 2

结局一

觉醒后的女神眷属艾吉尔抛下一地狼藉飞走了，修伯特轻伤被发现异常紧急赶来的皇宫卫队救出，休养了没多久就恢复了健康。

战争的天平倾覆了，艾吉尔跟随着教会的军势攻至帝国首都外围，手中长枪没有半点迟疑地刺穿了挡路的渎神者心脏。

濒死的修伯特看着面无表情的半龙艾吉尔，牢牢握住那柄长枪支撑着自己不要倒下，嘴角勾起一个扭曲的笑。

“您居然也会流泪吗，女神的眷属大人。”

结局二

菲尔觉醒后体力消耗过度，和修伯特说了那句话后就晕倒了，陷入了漫长的沉眠。修伯特指挥赶来的可靠手下处理掉事故现场，把沉睡的龙化菲尔秘密安置在贝斯特拉的私邸里。

“终于见到你了，新生的同胞啊。”

一身洁白长裙的美丽女性微笑着，过腰的绿色长发垂落为一片浅绿色的帘幕，优雅而慈爱地向他伸出手臂。

刚从漫长无梦的沉睡中醒来，浑身赤裸的绿发青年有些困惑地注视着两位女性，迟钝地转动头部。温柔的晨光从茂密的藤蔓中漏下，林间湿润而凉爽的空气在大串大串的紫色花朵中流动，远处传来婉转悠扬的鸟啼与淙淙水声。

“……这里是？”

“这里是贝斯特拉自然保护区哦，菲尔迪南特。”

另一位身材略为娇小的少女同样向他伸出了手，笑容温暖而甜蜜。

奇妙的熟悉感如同错觉一闪而过，他认识到那应该是自己的名字，有些迟疑地伸出双手，握住了两颗闪亮的星星，沉静的心湖因下一句话微微泛起涟漪。

“欢迎来到，四千年后。”

结局三

“后来呢？”

看起来只有七八岁大的女孩儿啪嗒啪嗒地摇晃着脚丫子，趴在床上，对这个过于艰深的睡前故事显得很不满意。

“后来，龙飞走了。和正义的小伙伴们一起打倒了帝国，杀掉了邪恶的黑魔法师，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。”

“啊？可是你上次说的是它晕倒了，被黑魔法师藏了起来！”

“嗯，可能吧。”

贝雷特微笑着合上手里的童话书，伸手轻拍少女柔顺的绿色长发。

“毕竟只是故事嘛。”

“讨厌——！我要告诉蕾雅妈妈，爸爸又骗我！”

“可是，蕾雅妈妈永——远都不会觉得爸爸有错哦。”

“咕——！贝雷特爸爸也是大坏蛋！比故事里的黑魔法师更坏！”

“没错，否则爸爸也不可能打败邪恶，成为伟大的芙朵拉之王。好了，该睡觉啦。”

女孩儿不甘心地在床上滚了两滚，从被子里露出脑袋：“所以，龙最后到底怎么样了嘛？”

“嗯……要不，你去问问费迪妈妈？他诚实又温柔，还不会对你说谎，更不会捉弄你——”

女孩儿气呼呼地一头栽进枕头堆，闷声闷气地抱怨：“狡猾——！费迪妈妈他上个月才睡过去，要等好几年才能醒呢——啊对了对了，爸爸，龙到底会不会哭呀？”

“龙是没有泪腺的生物。”

作为教师的习惯让贝雷特过于迅速地解答了问题，他停了一停，在女儿欢呼出声前，在嘴角勾出坏心眼的微笑。

“不过，半龙有没有泪腺这个问题，只有半龙自己才知道呀。”

正文里没有明确写出来的一些设定。

半龙化不可逆。不能变成完全的龙形，也无法转换为人类形态。

菲尔从落入盗贼之手到被修伯特救出，历时大概一个月左右。

修伯特买下盗贼们掠夺到的其他教会资产，动用的资金都是走的公账，有好好从官方预算表里过程序。预算和计划中都没有购买菲尔的选项，完全是临场发挥，后来上交的报告里修伯特的解释是用来进一步取信盗贼，免得他们起疑带着贵重的教会财物逃跑。

其实那时候包围早就完成了，一只耗子也跑不出去的。大家觉得大概是宫内卿大人想要追求表现完美的强迫症之类，也没有深究。

买下菲尔的价格是一块怀表。

作为贝斯特拉家主凭证代代相传，可以调动家族私兵的那种。不论象征意义，本身价值也足以在帝都安巴尔近郊买下一座中等水平的庄园。

钱有好好地付给盗贼，交易完成之后才动手黑吃黑。

所以严格来说，作为货物的菲尔所有权是在修伯特个人名下，而不是帝国名下。

原始大纲：

教会线，修伯特和菲尔在五年前就已经刷到A+然而没有解锁，二人对自己的感情半自觉状态，最后分道扬镳时都选择了埋葬这份感情一辈子都不可以让对方知道自己喜欢他。

五年后重逢战菲尔激动过头一个人冲太前，遭到盗贼围攻HP清零，被头目掳走打算卖掉。修伯特手下负责监视大修道院的情报人员把这事报了上去，于是帝国那边出现了一个神秘买家，把整伙盗贼黑吃黑了。盗贼们掳走的所有事物都不知所踪，贝老师他们那边的线索就这样完全断了。

菲尔虽然是值钱的货物却依然被盗贼们折磨得很惨，被修伯特救出来的时候已经接近精神崩溃。弟弟人的医生来检查完，直接宣布没救了，提议说既然如此不如拿他来做实验吧，我们来探索如何进一步活化发挥纹章之力，好帮助帝国更加强大打赢战争。

修伯特和皇帝都知道弟弟人睁眼说瞎话，菲尔情况有点糟但是不至于救不回来。但是现实是他们没必要浪费那个资源和精力去救一个反对派，而且艾吉尔家现在也没什么用处了。于是就默许了这件事，由修伯特负责监察整个实验过程。菲尔半清醒状态下被修伯特哄着吃了药，纹章之力确实活化了，但是精神和肉体都一起迅速垮了下去，精神错乱，只能认得修伯特。

实际上由于纹章血脉觉醒，菲尔在深层意识里观测到了许多平行世界的可能性，作为人类的精神承受不住过量的信息情报陷入了混乱，基于这个世界的遭遇，陷入了某个平行世界的菲尔迪南特的情报里，以为自己是修伯特的恋人，参加实验是自愿的，两人要结婚了等等等等非常自圆其说。

结果纹章血脉完全觉醒，变成女神眷属的菲尔半龙化把整个实验场屠了。BE。

看起来超简单结果哪怕掐头去尾细化出来都有一万字（呕血

还是大纲文比较快乐（逃

**Author's Note:**

> 正文完结。  
第二章是继续缺德的一些番外设定和开放性可能，觉得刀子捅得还不够狠的可以前往观看。私货有贝雷特X蕾娅和贝雷特X菲尔。


End file.
